Princess Sleepover
by Princess Rosette
Summary: Peach Daisy and Charlotte have an unexpected guest arrive in their garden and they meet princess Rosalina. After having her observatory crash, the girls invite her to stay the night and they have a sleepover! What activities will they do? What chaos will they make? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1- The Meeting

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Okay, so before I get complaints about this being an exact rip-off and copy of the story 'The 3 Little Princess' I wanna say that if it turns out EXACTLY to be little the story then I wanna say sorry :( I don't intend to make it completely similar but if I do I'll change it.

So without further Ado, I present the Princess Sleepover!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in the mushroom kingdom. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the sky was ocean blue. Everything was just perfe- **BOOOOOOM**! A loud explosion went off startling the princesses, Peach Toadstool, Daisy of Sarasaland and Charlotte Rose of the Rosette kingdom

"Help! Were being attacked!" Daisy screeched in terror as the rumbling started getting louder

"Our perfect morning ruined by such a loud and disturbing sound!" Peach said

"Such a shame too, I was about to dig in to my strawberries!" Charlotte complained

"I'm afraid, let's call Mario!" Daisy said as she gripped onto Peach's sleeves on her shoulders

"We can't call Mario. He's out on vacation and his mailbox SP is off" Peach explained

"Wait, he didn't invite you?" Daisy questioned "Funny, you guys are inseparable. Well, apart from all the times you get kidnapped, but other than your always together!" Charlotte said

"Well he said getting kidnapped twice on **different** vacations was enough, so he went with someone who he's sure won't be captured"

"And who would that someone be Peach?"

 **xxx**

"Then he said the most funniest thing ever: 'You won't find Adobe here in Nairobi!" Luigi said and started laughing

* _What a bummer... Now I want someone to be kidnapped!*_ Mario thought as he folded his arms in annoyance and boredom

 **xxx**

 **BOOOM** "All right, I'm fed up with this. What is making all that rumbling?!" Charlotte said in fury, Daisy opened a window and pointed outside

"Ah, look you guys! It must be that giant UFO down there that's attacking us"

"What UFO?" Peach and Charlotte looked outside

"Oh that thing! It's been sitting there for a couple of hours already-" **BOOOOOM** "AGH!" The three girls screeched and fell to the ground

"I-It doesn't seem to be doing anything else b-besides making noise..." Daisy said as she sat up from the floor

"Maybe we should have a closer look" Peach suggested"

"Whuzzat?! Go have a look?!" Daisy panicked "Are you mad or something? What if a giant ass monster pops out a-and is feeling a bit peckish, so it decides to SNACK on us?! Then what?!"

Peach brushed herself and removed any dirt on her "Oh relax, that kinda stuff never happens here. Besides, we have Lottie with us so she can defend us"

"Uh, what?" Charlotte questioned

"And the worst thing that can happen to any of us is getting kidnapped"

"How's that gonna make me feel better?"

"You'll both see when we get there" Peach grabbed Charlotte and Daisy by the hands and dragged them outside

"Come on Daisy, don't be such a wuss!"

"Gimme a break Pea, it ain't my fault I dunno the kidnapping business as much as you do! You're being abducted every, what, Thursday or so..."

"Well what d'ya want from me, you outta have Charisma when your a princess dearies"

"Yeah Charisma, were so jealous (!)" The two said sarcastically

Peach and the other two stopped walking and stared at the thing in front of them. There was also someone in a grey work suit trying to fix the UFO spaceship thing

"Why, look girls, seems like we won't be snacked on after all"

"Or kidnapped..."

"#?$#!" The person said in frustration

"It looks like a woman" Charlotte said

"Then lets greet her in the most diplomatic manner like the royal ladies we are" Peach cheered

"Well two royal ladies and their bitchy friend" Charlotte reminded

"Oh hush you! Just try not to swear in front of her like you always do" The three walked over to her and stood behind the lady

"Hello unknown person!" Peach yelled, the woman bolted her head upwards making her hit her head on the ship "Ow!"

"I believe we haven't been introduced yet! Allow me to present to you my friends, Princess Daisy of Sarasaland and Charlene Rosette, or as she'd rather be known as Charlotte Rose, of the Rosette kingdom! As of me, I am-" "I already know who you are" She said

"Uhh, come again?" The lady stood up

"You are princess Peach Toadstool, ruler of the mushroom kingdom and daughter of the mushroom king and one of the seven original star babies. Yes, I know all of that" She turned herself around and faced the other three

She had long blonde hair, she had blue eyes, long star-like earing and her right eye was covered by her bangs "I helped Mario in his quest to rescue you when you were kidnapped by Bowser and taken into outer space"

Charlotte's jaw dropped, Daisy stayed quiet and Peach glared at the woman "... Who the **HELL** are you?!"

Charlotte and Daisy burst out laughing "Now that's 'Diplomatic Manners'!" They said

The lady took out a star wand from her pocket and what once was a long grey suit, was now a long blue dress, silver heels and she had a crown on her head "I am princess Rosalina, watcher of the cosmos, protector of the Lumas and commander of the observ-"

"H-Hold on a sec!" Peach interrupter "D-Did you just say you were a princess?"

"U-Umm yes, in some way, but technically I-"

"That. Is. Totes. RAD! I haven't seen a real princess around here besides myself and Charlotte in a really long time! It's like they're an endangered species or something!"

"I beg your pardon... but-" Peach grabbed Rosalina's other hand

"So tell me! What kind of business gives us the honour of your presence on my royal garden?"

Rosalina pointed behind her "Well I had a comet accident a few hours ago and the impact caused a dysfunction of my observatory's hydraulic and electrical systems so I had to land here in emergency. I could repair them a little with the tools I already have but now it just keeps blowing up in my face... I probably need something like cosmic duct-tape, this way I can temporarily repair my observatory until I can show it to my mechanic"

"Cosmic duct-tape huh?"

"We usually have a lot of it but Daisy's so cheap she constantly sucks up what me and Charlotte have and to patch up her Daisy cruiser when it's broken, isn't that a shame?"

"Hey! I heard that! Business ain't thriving much on our side of the mushroom world these days y'know?!"

"We could go buy some at T-Mart" Charlotte suggested at first "Oh wait, it's pianta's day today, looks like were gonna have to wait til tomorrow to get some"

"I see..." Rosalina said in a disappointed manor "Oh, why did it have to happen tonight?! I'm gonna miss my favourite show, Comet Academy! It's broad casted every 86 years and tonight's the finale! And to top it up, no electricity in the observatory means no light at all! I can't sleep without my hall light turned on! What am I gonna do?!" She said, Rosalina began to panic and worry

"Don't worry, your show's on Star-Fox TV right? We have satellite TV, so you could come watch it at the castle and also-" Peach stopped in the middle of her sentence once she saw the look on Daisy's face

"Seriously Daisy, quit it! Your creeping me out with that face" Peach then realized why Daisy was making that face, she did it as well. The two held each other's hands

"Ooooh I think I know what your thinking!" They both grinned at one another. Charlotte realized the situation and was scared "Oh no..."

"SLEEPOVER!" The two girls screamed, Charlotte and Rosalina fell to the floor

Daisy grabbed Rosalina's hand and Peach grabbed Charlotte's hand, they two hyper girls dragged the other two

"Let's go to the castle, we must prepare for a memorable night!"

"Yes, a memorable AND fun night!"

"F-Fun?" As she was being dragged, Rosalina accidentally dropped her wand and she didn't notice

"It's happening Swee T." A male toad said

"What's happening?" A female toad said

"T-they found someone... to have a sleepover with!"

"Good heavens, may the stars protect the poor soul"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, again if this sounds a lot like the comic then please let me know. I don't wanna have to be reported for copying

Charlotte Rose belongs to me

Till next chapter, later!


	2. Chapter 2- Sleepover Cap Of Destiny!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
I bring to y'all the next chapter  
Enjoy!

* * *

"Ohmygod! They look sooo good on you!" Daisy cheered

"You're lucky we had these spare pyjamas, plus blue is totally in these days!" Peach said

"Really? I thought it would've gone out of style after a century or two" Rosalina said

"But the pyjamas aren't everything!" Peach pulled out two pairs of slippers "Ta-daa! Choose your favourite, the whackas or the dolphins?" Rosalina choose the blue whackas

Daisy turned on the TV and onto the correct channel "Your show's on in a moment, I suggest we go get some popcorn by the time it starts"

Peach jumped onto the couch "Excellent idea! _**You**_ go get it" Daisy grunted as she headed to the kitchen

"So Rosie, what's your show about?" Charlotte asked

"Oh it's pretty simple: 12 lumas are sent on the Academy Comet, which is the host of the Comic Academy, during the 86 years it takes for the comet to come back the lumas are training by eating the most star bits they can so that once in competition, they can transform into the most formidable things!" The two girls stared blankly at Rosalina

"Oh, that's an interesting co-" _"And now ladies and star men!_ _"_ "Look! It's starting!" Rosalina moved right up in front of the TV, Daisy walked back into the room with 2 bowls of popcorn

"What's she doing over there? Didn't her mum learn her not to stand **that** close to the TV?"

"Ah let her be Daisy" Charlotte said

"Now just sit down and enjoy the show" _"And now for the finalist!"_ Hours later, the three girls fell asleep on the couch whilst Rosalina was watching the end of her show

 _"And it was really great when he transformed into that enormous cloud, but then it had no eyes! Could you just imagine that?! This is why I truly believe that Stelluma is the rightful winner even over me and Scintilla! But I'm just glad I did my best!"_

 _"Well there you have it folks! Another season of Comet Academy comes to an end, don't forget to meet us again next time! At the same star time, same star date, in 86 years!"_

Rosalina turned the TV off "This was the best episode I have **ever** seen! The best part was when Luminee turned into a **dishwasher**! That was unexpected, considering his abilities, but still amusing. Hee-hee-hee! Right girls?" They were still asleep, Rosalina gently poked Peach

"Umm, girls? Don't tell me this sleepover night is already over?" Suddenly, Peach woke up with a startle!

"No... NO BOWSER! NO MORE TEA! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! AAARGH..." Daisy bolted up and Peach's scream made Charlotte fall off the couch and onto the floor

"Oh my, are you all right?" Rosalina asked

"It's okay dear, calm down! You had **that** dream again?"

"I'll never get over it..." Peach said still in shock

"Just think of something else, kay?" Charlotte suggested

"Good idea Lottie, now... What were we at again? Oooh yeah!" "SLEEPOVER!" Peach and Daisy cheered, Charlotte and Rosalina fell to the ground * _Every single time..._ *

"Let's proceed to our first activity!"

"Yesss!"

... "Uh, what'll it be?" Daisy asked Peach

"I don't know, do you know?" Peach asked back

"I don't know!"

"Y-Y-You don't know?"

"There's just so much we can do on sleepover, but the problem is you never know where on earth to start?" Charlotte explained, Peach snapped her fingers

"Well this looks like a job for 'the sleepover cap of destiny!'" She said

"T-T-The what?" Peach grabbed a red cap filled with pieces of paper

"The sleepover cap of destiny is a cap filled with small pieces that each have a different activity written on. We pick a random piece of paper and do the activity selected, simple as that!" Peach explain, then she showed Rosalina the cap

"And since your our guest, you get to pick our first activity! Go on"

"Okay" She dug into the cap and pulled out a piece of paper "So the first activity for tonight will be: 'Put a super mushroom into Daisy's shampoo bottle'"

"Huh?" Peach froze and quickly snatched the paper out of Rosalina's hand

"Oops, must've take the 'prank cap of destiny' by mistake'. Hehe! _Drats, should've remembered it wasn't the red cap!_" Daisy turned to Peach angrily

"So you are the one who pulled that prank on me! Do you know how hard it was to shrink my hair back to it's original size?!" She yelled

"I'm gonna go get the good cap, I won't be too 'long'" She joked

"Peach now is definitely NOT a good time for jokes, you've already made her mad as it is, why push it further?" Charlotte said

"Oh haha! Your so damn funny! And whilst were at it, you must be the one behind the 'raccoon leaves in my underwear' case as well! Lots of those undies got completely wasted cause of the tail rippin em apart!" Daisy had another look in the cap

"What else is in here? 'A point swap in my laundry?!' So that's why all my dresses turned pink! Your just impossible you know that?" Their argument continued in the other room. Rosalina felt very uncomfortable

"I'm afraid" She said

"Ah, don't worry. They might seem scary but they're harmless really, I promise you" Charlotte said comforting Rosalina

"Okay, I believe you, at least your a whole lot more calmer than they are"

"And if you feel scared or anything, just stick with me and you'll be just fine" The two girls smiled at each other. The other two walked back in, this time Peach had a yellow cap

"Now that our little, uh, **problem** has been solved and I was able to get my hands on the proper cap we should be able to continue with our activities. Right, Daisy?" Daisy just folded her arms and looked the other way

"Don't talk to me"

"Oh come on! Your gonna pout again? In front of our guest? On a **sleepover**?"

"You pulled pranks on me and hurt my feelings! Nothing is gonna make me feel better you hear me? Nothing!" Rosalina pulled out another piece of paper and read it

"Makeover"

"Hoor-"

"YAAAAY!" Daisy cheered

 **xxx**

"I didn't know you were that much into make-up and hairstyling, dear"

"Well why do you think I changed my hair style so many times in the past? I had the chance to learn from the best hairstylist of all of Sarasaland!"

"It clearly does show, tht is quite impressive" Charlotte said

"Ooh! The lip gloss, it's strawberry flavour!" Peach exclaimed

"Now it's your turn Rosie!" Charlotte said

"Hmm, OK" Daisy grabbed some of Rosalina's hair, Charlotte and Peach on the other side of the room and had a chat

"Oooh your hair is pretty" Daisy complimented

"Please be careful! I only visit this world every century and I wouldn't wanna have to do a detour just to have my hairdo fixed"

"Hey, no sweat! I'm no friendly-Floyd" Daisy stared at Rosalina for a while

"Hmm, something just ain't quite right with your hairstyle" She then found the answer

"Oh I know, it's the bang in front of your right eye! Lemme just clear that outta the way and..."

"I-I don't think this is a good idea..." Daisy lifted the bang and froze

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked

"Peach, Charlotte!... PEACH! CHARLOTTE! Come here, you gotta see this!"

"I told you to be careful!"

"Dear, you didn't have to yell!" Peach said, rubbing the inside of her ear

"Yeah, we were just off-screen you know?"

"Yeah yeah, just have a look at this and see if you don't scream louder"

"Not possible!" They said

"Well in this case, have at you both" She said as she lifted the bang again, Peach let out a high scream and Charlotte's eye widened and froze. Rosalina slapped Daisy's hand

"Would you please cease doing that? What is so perturbing about my face any way?"

"Sorry if they insulted you Rosie" Charlotte said

"It's just... your eye" Daisy lifted the bang once more and a large pupil was revealed

"I've never seen one with such a dilated pupil before!"

"Oooohh!"

"AGH! Turn off the light!" Rosalina cried

"I reckon an eye of this kind must be quite sensitive since it's left in the dark all the time"

"But it's probably giving her excellent night vision" Peach and Daisy laughed out loud, making the other two almost go deaf

"Girls seriously, your hurting my ears and probably hers too!" Charlotte said

"Ooh! All of our apologies dear, were so rude!"

" _Got that right..._ " Charlotte whispered to herself

"We didn't know you had over-sensitive hearing too" Daisy said, Peach lifted some of the hair that was on Rosalina's ear

"Maybe she's got abnormally dilated pupils in her ears too"

Charlotte slapped Peach's hand "Peach, rude much?"

"Oops, sorry dear!"

"Anyway, onto our next activity. Daisy, your turn to pick"

"Yay!" She pulled out a piece of paper

"Bake a cake!"

"Yeah, we'll do a cake!"

"A sleepover cake!" The two crazy girls ran into the kitchen

* _I don' have a good feeling about this...*_ Rosalina thought

 **xxx**

Peach laid a huge bag onto the table, it was marked 'C-Mix'

"What is that?" Rosalina asked

"This is something I picked up back when I was in Rogueport a little while ago. It's an authentic original cake-mix!"

"Oh, that's an... unusually large package you picked up"

"I know! Which is why I only keep it for special occasions"

"W-What? Your explanation doesn't make any sense..." Peach laid some cooking materials on the table

"All we need now are the ingredients and were ready to start! DAISY! Where are you now? No way are me and Charlotte doing the cooking part again!"

"Calm down all right? I'm just here checking what ingredients we have that we can use for the recipe!"

"Don't bother choosing, just take the peaches. Were gonna do a peach cake!"

"What? Peaches? NO!" Peach walked up to Daisy and folded her arms

"What have you got against peaches? Tell me!"

"Nothing! I just don't think you're ego needs any more boosting by using, in **every single recipe** , a fruit that's named after you! Let's vary a little"

"Oooh, perhaps you prefer making a **Daisy cake** instead is that what your saying?"

"Oh boy, here we go again..." Charlotte said as she did a face palm

* _Hmm, a Peach cake and a Daisy cake?_ *

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, remember I don't intend to copy this story

Don't forget to F&R (Favourite + Review)

Later!


	3. Chapter 3- One Crazy Night

Peach and Daisy were about to start fighting when Rosalina snapped her fingers "I have an idea!"

"You do?" They said, Rosalina revealed some star bits

"We should do a star-bit cake! It would be delicious, plus star-bits are low calories" Peach glared at the star bits

"Star bits huh? Hmmm... I dunno, I mean they're not Peaches"

* _No way smart ass_ * Daisy and Charlotte thought

"Plus, isn't it those things that transform Lumas into objects, like _**planets** _ and **_dishwashers_**? I wouldn't want to be transformed into either one of those things!"

Charlotte sighed in annoyance and smacked her face, she grabbed a star bit and shoved it into Peach's mouth "Just **_taste it_** and comment later!" Peach chewed, chewed, then swallowed. Her eyes widened

"That's... that's... THAT'S...

That's not to bad" She said

"Hallelujah! On with the star bit cake then!" Charlotte said as she poured the mix into the bowl

"Mmm! I can taste it already" Daisy said

"So do I" Rosalina said as she dropped the star bits into the bowl

 **A Few Minutes Of Baking Later**

"A mistake... What a let down" Daisy said in disappointment as the four princesses stared down at the bad looking dish

"I had a feeling star bits and cake mix were incompatible ingredients. Well..." Peach pulled out a knife "It won't be a total lost if we at least taste it don't you think?"

"Yeah, point taken. Well go ahead and-" Peach slashed down the knife onto the dish and it broke in half!

"M-My knife... I-It _**shattered**_ my knife!"

"Oh my! How can a cake become so hard?" Peach lay down her knife and Rosalina and Daisy stood by her side, whilst Charlotte took another look at the mix

"My poor knife! 3 generations of cutting services without any sign of wear, and KO'd today by a single hit!"

"I really don't understand" Charlotte said "It hasn't baked long enough to-"

Peach raised her knife up in the air scaring Rosalina "I..demand...SATISFACTION!"

"Oi, girls!" The 3 turned to Charlotte "This ain't cake mix, it's uh... Cement mix"

"Huh? Cement mix?" The blonde and brunette said

"Oh my, that explains so many things. Like why Less T. changed his name after I offered him those muffins"

"He changed it, really?"

"For what?"

"T. Tless" Charlotte put down the mix

"But still dear, how could you mix up cake mix with... this?"

"Yeah, they don't sell aside each other in stores or as far as I know"

"I didn't buy it you guys, I won it at a parlor. But if I were suppose to get cake mix and I got this instead, then whatever happened to the _**real**_ cake mix?"

 **Somewhere Far From The Mushroom Kingdom**

"Tony! Vinny! Stop eatin' da concrete shoes!" A delfino island policeman said

"But boss, dey taste so good!"

"Dey have dat sweet flavour normal concrete ain' got!"

 **Back To The Kingdom**

"EEEEP!" Rosalina screeched

"What's the matter dear? Why such a high pitched cry?"

"I licked the spoon and the batters we used for the cake!"

The other three looked at one another

 **xxx**

"Next activity! And this'll be..." Peach took a paper from the hat "WOOO! PILLOW FIGHT!"

Daisy and Charlotte looked at each other in fear, they leaned over to Peach

"Dear, I don't think it's a good idea to have a pillow fight"

"Why not? Because your always everyone's first choice for a target and Lottie feels sorry for you?"

"Noo, I quit caring 'bout that long time ago, when I realized I lost my last shred of self-esteem!"

"And I don't feel sorry if I knock one of you's out, it's the only thing that I can't win against y'all. Besides, don't you remember what happened on the last sleepover that we had?"

Peach thought hard and she went into her memory from the last sleepover

 **xxx**

"Have mercy! I'm outta ammo!" Daisy pleaded, but Pauline whacked her anyway

"N-Now Peach, l-let's settle this like adults" Peach smirked and whacked Charlotte "O-Or not then..."

"Hey, lady!" Quit battering the weak and come fight someone your size!"

"Since you want it so bad toadstool"

"I-I'm not weak! I-I'm just anti-violence!" The two remaining girls charged at each other

"And for the last time the name's Pauline! If you can't remember it by yourself I'll make you!" She hit Peach with the pillow "Take this and this and that! Is it getting through your head now?!" Peach growled and smash bro'wed Pauline out the castle

"Peach, what the hell? You said you wouldn't use your smash brothers skills into that pillow fight!"

"Yeah, now we've lost our guest" Peach was oblivious to what the two just said, she was staring at her pillow with hearts flying around her

"Goodbye heavy frying pan, hello high knock-back range pillow!"

 **xxx**

"And that was the best upgrade ever made to my arsenal! I'll be one of the top fighters again in the next smash brothers tournament! Yes, KO'ing people, this is fun!"

Daisy and Charlotte smacked their faces "Okay, Lottie's turn!" Charlotte chose a piece of paper

"Mario kart!"

"M-Mario...kart?" Rosalina wondered, she got her answer once they were on the track and going

"It was a nice idea to build this interior kart ring in the basement! These old karts still run as new"

"I think mine has a flat"

"Ditto Dais" Suddenly, Rosalina shot past all three of them

"Woah, look at that! Rosie got the hang of it quite fast"

"It ain't just the learning that's fast, y'all saw how fast she went past us?"

"I CAN'T STOP THIS THING!" She yelled

"You know the more I think about it, the more I'm wondering if she's using 'that' kart"

"Uh-oh, please don't tell me that's the one with the unconveniently broken breaks?"

"And the stuck gas pedal?"

"Amongst other things..."

Rosalina's wheel suddenly popped off and she now had no control of her vehicle

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH~" She drove straight through the wall

"Dearies, did you see that? She drove straight through the wall! Do you know what that means?"

"That you need to find a better mason?"

"That we need to help her before she ends up dying because of us?"

"She found a new short-cut and she's using it to gain on us! Come on let's follow her!"

"Wait for us!" The three stepped on their pedals

Meanwhile, with Rosalina, she was driving towards and onto her observatory

"Hey, that's not a short-cut she's using, it's a brand new course! We're in for a great panoramic view as it seems!"

The girls started driving on the observatory ground "Woah, I've never seen such a beautiful place before! Look at the carpet, it looks so classy! I almost feel bad for driving on it"

"Can't disagree with you on that" Charlotte said

"Ooh and look at the drapery! It's so exquisite and colourful!"

"Oh, crap!" Rosalina said as she headed towards a launch star

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNo-NO!" The star sent her flying into the air "NOOOOOOOOO~"

"Ooh and look at the beautiful comet! It's heading straight...to... the CASTLE!"

 **POW!** Rosalina crashed and landed in front of the finish line

"Rosalina!" Charlotte stoped her kart and bent down by Rosalina's side "Are you okay?"

"Your not playing very fair Rosie! First, your using short-cuts that send you straight to the finish line and now you block us from reaching it? Talk about a sore winner!" The two girls sighed, Charlotte helped Rosalina up

"Come on, let's get her something warm to drink. I think she's had enough crazyness for one night..."

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed

Don't forget to F&R if you liked it

Later!


	4. Chapter 4- The Drinking Game

Rosalina sat on the couch eating a green super mushroom with a blanket around her and with Charlotte sitting next to her. Peach walked into the room with a CD case

"So, are you feeling any better now?" She asked. Rosalina's reply was stuffing her face with the mushroom

"A bit..."

"Well I'm glad you do! Now how about we watch some good old cartoons for our next activity?"

"W-We're watching cartoons? Thank heavens, that's fantastic! What could possibly go wrong with that kind of activity?"

* _Hmm, this all seems too normal. There must be something else that's gonna go with this-_ * Charlotte's thoughts were interrupted when Daisy walked into the room holding a bottle and 4 cups stacked together

"I found the stuff!" She said

"W-What stuff?" Rosalina and Charlotte wondered

"Finally! Sweet whacka juice! ' _A fine drink brewed by whacka lovers for whacka lovers!' ' **Warning** : Abusing of this beverage can cause headaches and make you forgetful_'" Peach read

* _And there it is...*_ Charlotte thought, Rosalina leaned over to her ear

"Why do I have a **baaad** feeling about this all over a sudden?" Rosalina whispered in annoyance

"I hear ya sister..."

"Hear are your glasses dearies!" Peach handed the two princess their own cups that were filled with the juice "Now prepare yourselves, as we jump into our next activity: The Drinking Game! Charlotte, you've never played before have you?"

"No and I ain't gonna, you know I don't drink!"

"Oh come on, one drink won't do you any harm" Daisy inserted the disk into the TV and the cartoon started playing as the blonde and purple-haired were arguing

"That's what you always say then I'm always the one carrying you home from the clubs! Don't you remember what happened the last time you were **very** drunk?"

"That was one time, plus it wasn't my fault that girl had it coming!"

"You smashed that bottle on her head and she was bleeding, she must have a concussion now thanks to you!"

"Anyways, the game is simple" Peach completely changed the subject right when Charlotte was talking "You hold your glass in your hand ad all you do is what until-"

"SHUT UP DEAR! He's gonna say it!" Daisy interrupted

" _Don't you ever clean in here?_ " The girl on the TV said

" _Well excuuuuuse me princess!_ " The guy on the TV said

"DRINK!" Peach and Daisy drank from their cups and their glasses were completely empty

"What was that? You emptied your glasses?"

"Yep and we do so every time the guy in the TV says that phrase, and he says it a **lot**! That's the point of the game" Then the atmosphere turned creepy as the blonde and brunette smirked at the other two

"But you both have to do it with us otherwise it's not funny!" Peach said

"Come on Rosie and Lottie, for the sleepover!" Charlotte and Rosalina looked at each other and sighed in defeat

"Alrighty, for the sleepover!" They said

* _If I get drunk along with poor Rosie after this, I swear to god I'm gonna murder them first thing in the morning..._ * The two girls emptied their glasses and so on they went

 **About An Hour Later**

Peach and Daisy were completely drunk whilst Charlotte and Rosalina felt queasy after one drink which was an hour ago. They hadn't touched the drink after that but were a little drunk though

" _GAAAAAAH! Even when you're a ghost your **disgusting**!_ "

" _Well excuuuuuse me princess!_ "

"Let's drinking" The two main drunks said, the other two groaned in pain

"Uugh, I don't feel to good right now..." Rosalina whined

"Same here Rosie" Charlotte said

"Aw, whuz teh matter dearies? Y-Ye has problems d-duh-rinking teh whacka juices?" Daisy said in a drunk manor

"I tells you dear, they're doin' it wrong" Peach said drunkly too, the two normal princesses smashed their cups onto the ground in frustration

"That's the first time we've ever drank this stuff, give us a break you two!" Charlotte said in an angry tone

"Hey don't get angry *hic* dearies. We're suppose to have funs there!" Peach said

"Yeeeeah, and y-ye both ruin it all, whut wi-with yer... un-fun-ness!" Charlotte snapped, she shot around and faced the girls

"Oh, because that's 'fun' to you both? Well we clearly don't have the perception of what fun is suppose to be!"

"Yeah i-it's suppose to be, I don't know, enjoyable! Instead, during the whole night, I've been scared, blinded, treat like a freak, sent flying, fed cement mix and-" Rosalina suddenly turned green "Uh-oh, the cement, it's coming back! I think I'm gonna throw up..." And she did all on the floor, she also threw up a small box

"Huzzah! Rosie for the win!"

"I need a bathroom break..." Rosalina chucked away the box to the girls

"I'll come with you, I need one too to be honest"

"Yay prize!"

"Oh, and watch out for plumbers poppin outta toilets!" Daisy stared awkwardly at Peach

"What? It never happened to you?" She shook her head

 **xxx**

Rosalina slammed he hands on the bathroom counter

"UGH, those girls are impossible!" She said

"Tell me about it. I've been living like this for years and I still don't know how I've put up with it""

"How do you tolerate being treated like this? Don't you let them know how you feel about this sleepover?"

"Not really since I don't want to hurt their feelings and all"

"Well, maybe it's just me but, sometimes I feel like we're some sort of puppet to them" They stared behind them and saw the other two hugging and laughing

"Rosie~ Lottie~ Let's go to candy mountain!" They said, the turned their heads the other way again

"Just ignore them Rosalina" She said to herself, she then turned towards the cupboard "Ugh, I have such a migraine... Maybe they do have some medicine against it up here" The second she opened the cupboard, everything fell out on top of her

"Are you okay?" Charlotte asked ash she knelt down

"Yeah, but that wasn't very good for my migraine- Wait, what's that thing over there?" She picked up something circular and blue, they both widened their eyes and were feeling two emotions at the same time. Shock and anger

"C-C-Cosmic Duct Tape?" They said

"I thought that..."

"Did they..."

"It can't..." They had no idea how to feel, explode with anger or to be shocked that they lied

"Come on, keep it together Rosie" Charlotte said, but she felt the need to lose it as well

"Yeah, l-let's not lose it"

"Don't lose it... Don't lose it..."

"Don't lose... Don't lose..."

"Don't... Don't..."

"Don't... Don't..."

"Don't!"

"Don't!"

" **DON'T**! **GYAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" They screamed so loud the whole castle rumbled and the two drunks fell back on the couch

"Woah, what was that? It felt like a storm just passed the room then vanished li-like a second later..."

"Dear, I-I'm freaking out! The TV is gone and we've, inexplicably switched sides!" The two stormed out the bathroom, Rosalina pointed at the tape in her hand

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here! All this time, you **HAD** it!"

"Huh? Oooh, that tape! I, uh, didn't remember I hid one in the cabinet so Daisy wouldn't take them all!"

"So that explains why the numbers didn't balance three weeks ago-"

" **BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT AND LISTEN TO ROSALINA**!" Charlotte said in a low and evil voice

"Not only did you manage to drag us both into your little activities, but you kept me from repairing my observatory by not telling me you had the freakin' tape! I could have been **miles** away from this miserable place by now!"

"Rosie, Lottie, don't get upset. We-" Rosalina slammed her hands on the bottom of the couch and leaned forward to Peach

"Don't you ever call me Rosie again, you poor, obnoxious imitation of a princess! Not only are you the most shallow human being I have ever meet, but you **clearly** don't have what it takes to be an adequate leader of a kingdom, let alone a good host for a sleepover! And you..." She pointed at Daisy

" _Gulp_ "

"... What's your name again?"

"... HI I'M DAISY!" Rosalina was now on fire!

"Well you aren't any better than your little friend, your a pathetic stooge with no self-esteem whatsoever, who pretends to lead a kingdom that nobody had ever seen! Oh, and your unspeakably loud and express yourself like a Spanish cow!"

"Hey! That's the tongue of me country you insultin', dun make me use it on you, ya lil'..." Peach stopped her

"Knock it off, Daisy"

"Of all those centuries I've spent in loneliness in space, I've never been involved in such a disastrous event! This was truly the **worst** moment I have ever **lived**!" She pointed at the two in front of her "You heard me? I hate this sleepover and I **HATE YOU BOTH**!"

"Woah Rosalina, hate is a strong word you know? Are you sure you-"

"Yes Charlotte, I truly do mean hate and I know you do too!" Charlotte shook her head in disappointment, she didn't want to say anything else in case she made it worse

Rosalina started heading for the door "Now, I'm getting out of this nightmare and I'm taking the tape with me! I am out of this place at the first hour tomorrow. I need some sleep..." Peach sat up from the couch

"But wait, it's dark outside! Didn't you say there was no electricity in your ship? That you can't sleep without a light?"

" **TO HELL WITH THE DAMN LIGHT**!" And with that she slammed the door shut, making Peach and Daisy fall back behind the couch and Charlotte onto the floor

" _Excuuuuuse me princess Bzzt!_" The guy on TV repeated

"It's, uh, drinking time?" Daisy asked stupidly

"No, Daisy, it's not!" Charlotte said, she leaned over the couch

"All that shouting, it makes me so... * _YAAAAAWN*_ "

"You both really disappoint me, let's see if you remember what you've done in the morning" Charlotte said as she slept in another room

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed

Don't forget to F&R if you liked, just one more chapter to go then I'm done! :D

Later!


	5. Chapter 5- The Observatory (FINALE!)

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Just before the chapter start, just wanted to say HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Hope everyone gets many delicious treats till their hearts content, but don't eat them all in one day in case you get a bad stomach ache xD

Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

As the sun rose into the sky and the birds were chirping, Peach and Daisy woke up with no idea of what happened the night before

"Uh, oh my..." Peach said as she sat up "Dear, do you remember anything about last night? I think something **bad** happened and we're to blame for it..."

"Don't ask me, my head is in another castle..." Peach then realized

"Oh yeah, it's all coming back to me now! Rosalina, the sleepover"

"How she hates us now" Peach rose up from the floor

"Oh my god! Rosalina! What time is it now?"

"10:30 in the morning!"

"Gown up and then get Lottie Daisy, we're going outside" They got changed and went into the room where Charlotte was sleeping in, they gently shook her and she slowly opened her eyes

"Well well well, I see you both still have the nerve to talk to me after what you did last night. If you can even remember any of it..." She said with folded arms and her head facing the other way

"We remember everything that happened" Peach said

"So what you gonna do about it then?" Charlotte said as she glared at them, Peach whispered something into Charlotte's ear that changed her mood from ticked and annoyed to happy and impressed

"Well then what're we waiting for? Let's get going girls!" Charlotte got changed and everyone went outside

"Peach, how'd you know Rosalina would still be here?" Daisy asked

"Just think it for a sec dear, do you think **you'd** be able to repair a ship in **one** night after so much whacka juice?"

"Uh, no. You're right... and I speak from experience! So what's the plan, are we gonna beat the hell outta this little space brat or what?"

"Apologizing is more what I had in mind actually"

"Aww..." Daisy pouted

"We've been terrible to her, so now's our chance to make ourselves forgiven! She must be somewhere inside that ship"

"This thing is huge though, it'll take us hours searching through it all" Charlotte pointed out

"Not if I do something about it!" Daisy said as she picked up Rosalina's wand that she dropped yesterday

"What do you mean?" The two said

" **MAGIC MYSTIC WAND**! Guide me to your legitimate owner!" Daisy's surrounding were covered in smoke, then as the smoke disappeared she was turned into a Ronald McDonald clown. Peach snatched the wand out of Daisy's hand

"I'll keep that now if you don't mind..."

Daisy grunted. The three girls eventually found Rosalina sleeping in her room with the tape next to her, they took the tape and started getting to work

"GAAAAACK!" Rosalina screeched, she sat up on her bed "Holy star bits, I had some nightmare!" She headed out the room "I was held captive in a fortress by these three crazy witches who were torturing me into participating into to their occult rituals! But one of them was a nice witch and was trying to help me escape but ended up getting turned into dust by the other two. It seemed so real, I can still hear their screeching voices inside my head"

" **BWHAHAHA**!" Peach laughed, it startled Rosalina so much she fell to the floor in shock "You can stop wiggling the wires dearies, the electricity is functional here again!"

"Okay" Charlotte and Daisy said, Peach turned around

"Oh, hello dear! How are you today?"

"Y-You... girls! I thought it was just a- Uh, I mean, what're you doing here?"

"We figured you might need a little help with your ship! So while you were sleeping, the three of us started repairing it and we just **finished** doing so!"

"Uh, you mean **me** **and Daisy** were repairing it? All you did was look and give orders!"

"Wait wait wait wait. What you're telling me is that you all engaged in repairing my ship, with no **specific knowledge** of it's mechanics and controld and this without **asking me** in the first place?" The three stared at each other blankly

"Yeeeeeah, they did all that" Peach said as she pointed to the other two

"HEY!"

"Peach I'm gonna-" Rosalina cut Charlotte's threat off with a hug to her and Daisy

"THANK YOU!"

"DON'T- Eh, uh, y-your welcome..."

"Thinking of it, I might have done a thing or two during the repairing process" Rosalina let go

"That was so nice of you all! Thanks to you, I'll be able to get into orbit pretty soon" She then put her hand behind her head "But you really didn't have to, especially considering all the mean things I said last night. That was so unlike me, will you forgive me for that?"

"Don't worry about it Rosie, they ain't the kind to hold a grudge. I've taught them well about forgiving and forgetting about the past so I'm positive that they both agree with me. Right girls?" Charlotte said as she turned her head to the other two

"Well, I'm not sure I was offended when she said I'm not an adequate leader of a kingdom" Peach said

"Yeah I was offended too, I think we both deserv-" A dark aura glowed from Charlotte, she glared at them both deadly and they quickly changed their minds

"Okay okay we forgive everything!" They said, Charlott returned to normal and smiled

" _Sheesh I think you need some serious anger management if you want my opinion_ " Daisy whispered

"Oh, well, that's nice then! Glad to know there's no hard feelings" Rosalina said

"Yeah!"

"Indeed"

"Uh-huh"

"Neat" Everything suddenly turned into an awkward silence

"OK, so we're all cool and that's wonderful, now how's about you give me back my wand?"

"Of course, but only on **one condition** " Peach said as she put the wand behind her back

"What is it now?"

"GROUP HUG!" Peach and the rest hugged

"I-I feel a little better all of a sudden" Rosalina admitted

"Me too, I forgive y'all as well" Charlotte said. Peach gave back the wand and Rosalina returned into her normal dress, as well as cleaning up Charlotte and Daisy

"Great! I invite everyone to the castle for a cake! I made 200 hundred of them last week and they're not gonna eat themselves!"

"Hey we're clean-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAaa" Peach screamed "Gosh this is embarrassing!" She was floating upside down whilst holding down her dress so her bottom half wasn't showing "W-What happened? Wasn't there a platform there a minute ago? Where's it gone?"

"Could ask the same thing about the ground..." Daisy said as she looked down

"What do you mean by th-" Peach looked down as well and her eyes were wide open "Dear, we're in outer space!"

"Duh, no kiddin" Charlotte said

"And here I thought the sun was just setting normally in the beginning of the afternoon..."

"Hmm, it looks as if the ship decided to go back on to orbit as soon as it started functioning. It must have initialized when you finished repairing it" Rosalina took out a fuel meter "And if it weren't enough, my fuel and hydraulic oil levels are at a dangerously low point! I'll have to stop by a space gas station before I can drop you back into your kingdom. You might be stuck here for a few days" Charlotte got up and looked at the meter to see if she was seeing it correctly

"Stuck here?" Peach said

"For a few days?" Daisy said. Then the blonde and brunette looked at each other

"You, uh, know what this means right?" Daisy asked

"Hell yes I do" Peach replied, they both grinned. Charlotte and Rosalina almost dropped dead

"Oh no..." They said

"SLEEPOVER!"

"We give up..." They said as they fell to the floor

* * *

 **~The End~**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

The story line doesn't belong to me, it belongs to it's rightful owner: Yves Bourgelas. Charlotte Rose/Charlene Rosette, however, belongs to me :)

If you like, why not leave a review? It would be much appreciated and if you like my stories why not read more? (If your interested)

Bye-Bye Mina! (Everyone)


End file.
